His Mommy Jason
by KittyandSteve17
Summary: Jason desides Nico needs someone there for him, looking around he sees he is the only one to do it. To everyone else, Jason and Nico are either terrible at hideing their relationship, or mother and son. Its odd, but Nico finds that Jason is, maybe... a good friend to have.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey guys, so, this is a story about Nico, written from his POV. It has Jasico, Perco, Percbeth, Jasper, Frazel, Feo, Cloe, and... erm... I may be forgetting something, but whatever. Please enjoy, and review, even if you didn't like it, I would love to hear what I can improve on. Also, I'm Dyslexic, (Took me like ten tries on auto-correct to spell that. Doesn't it suck that all dyslexics cant write dyslexic, everyone with a lisp cant say lisp, and people who stutter cant say the word with out stuttering? Really...) so, if I messed up something I am truly sorry. so, uh, here we go!**

* * *

**To all those who read it first with my formating problem, I am very sorry!**

* * *

I often find myself trying to decide between killing myself or all those around me.

You see, the world is populated by idiots, incapable idiots, and terrible people. Idiots, I can deal with- but the terrible ones... I don't understand why they have to make life so hard. Unlike idiots or the incapable, they never want anything. It seems, that all the horrible monsters want out of life, is to make more pain than there needs to be. They barge in, demanding things I don't understand, then destroy. They destroy because they have nothing better to do with themselves.

Why, I have no idea. I can understand why the naive simply give up. They find no use for effort. No effort to work, if they live on a ship destined to sink. The inevitable end, known as death. Huh... I would know a lot about that. As the son of Hades, I find not reason to live. No reason to work, and play nice, if all I get out of it is sickness, and death.

However, I can not come to the edge when I no longer care for life. In my bitterest moments, I still hesitate with my sword hand. I still flinch at pain, and hate the sting of a razor. I can't bear life, yet I can't bring myself to take it away. Which leads me to my second option. To kill every on else. I would find the same peace, because I would be alone.

Though, contrary to popular belief, Nico Di Angelo does not like to be alone. Well, not indefinitely. I don't want to be left by myself. I don't like the cold, though I am exposed to it so very often. So I have an unanswerable question. I can't kill myself, and killing everyone else it too troublesome. When this conundrum finally gets to me, I end up crying in some corner.

I just cry, and cry. When I'm out of hopelessness, I begin to think of every other horrible thing in my life. The state of my clothes, how no one loves me, how long it has been scene I had last eaten. So I sob for a long time. I am ashamed to admit, that I do thing where I stand by a mirror for and hour or so, just looking at my pathetic, weepy face, and cry some more. That's how I deal with things. I bottle everything up during the day, then let my demons come after me in the nigh

Well, I doubt you could even call it a way to deal. If anything, I'm making my life harder on myself.

Unfortunately, I know no better that totorture myself. This is usually the time when I contemplate suicide, but as I said from before, I can never bring myself to finish the deed. I guess no matter how horrible I feel, I never truly give up on people or life or even myself. It would be easier to hate everything so much I could lift a blade to my writs, and completely give in to the bile... If only I was who every one thought I was. 'An emo boy, so sad, and angsty. He probably does drugs or self harms or both.' Yeah, if that was so, my life would be much simpler.

I would know exactly who I am. A loner, a goth, whatever, but at least I would be recognizable to myself. I would be someone who belongs to a group. I wouldn't care if that group is excepted or not, but I just want a place to fit in, and be someone.

Jason found me- this one time- I was sitting on the Argo 2's deck. The moon was out, so I didn't expect anyone to be up. I was freezing. I was so cold; we were in the sky, at night, and I wasn't wearing much besides my usual. So, yeah, my teeth were chattering, but it was a lot warmer than on the look-out perch. The freezing deck was a lot closer to the engine room where hot steam boiled, and gears turned.

The son of Zeus- Jupiter, I mean- came up behind me like a shadow. Which wasn't cool, because that was my thing. "Nico, are you okay?" he had asked me. The dude looked pretty worried... bastard.

"Y-yeah." I tried to sound harsh, but that's hard to do when your dieing of hypothermia. Jason's eyes widened, I guess he noticed my shaky, goose-bumpy skin.

"Yeah, nice lie, but your coming with me." He said, taking me by my arm. At first, I was worried he was going to hurt me, but he was going to do something worse. Show me kindness.

He half dragged me down into the bunkers of the Argo. Of course, I cursed, and protested the entire way. I can't remember the last time I had seen the blonde so determined, but it wasn't like I paided attention to him anyways.

When he finally pulled me into his room, he did the last thing I would have expected. He started to strip me down. He ruffly took my jacket, then my shirt, I didn't really register what he was doing until he got to my paints. In hindsight, blushing wasn't really the best way to go, because Jason saw it. Though he didn't tell me for a while. He knew about me being gay, but he must have forgotten about me being the youngest. Thirteen was a really awkward year for, well, every one. So having your clothes ripped off by an older guy is really freak-out worthy.

When I was completely naked, and fully embarrassed, Jason didn't even glance at me. At the moment, I thought that was really odd, but I soon realized that he was acting more like a concerned mother than a horny teen. He walked me into the bathroom, and turned on the water. He tried to put me into the steamy shower, but it was way to hot. His eyes softened when he saw me flinch at the temperature. So, he tuned it down a lot until it was slightly warmer that I was, so ice-cold. I stepped in, covering as much flesh as I could with my boney hands. The son of the Jupiter really couldn't care less about my ass. He just slowly agusted the water warmer, and warmer, until he thought it was hot enough. He left for a moment, then came back with shampoo and soap and stuff.

"Take all the time you need." He said nicely before leaving. I stood there for a moment before thinking 'What in Hades just happened?' Tell you the truth, I still do not know his emotions behind what he did. So, I forgot about it, and took a nice, long shower. I have never had both a hot shower, and a long shower in my entire life. So Jason was really on my good side. All pruney, and happy, I dried of, then looked for my clothes. They must be in the other room. I wrapped my towel around my waist, and opened the door.

Jason had been laying on his bed, bouncing a tennis ball off the wall. "Hey..." I had said hesitantly, standing in the doorway. Jason turned to face me.

Hey Nico- oh, and I'm sorry about being a little grumpy. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Could this guy go like three minutes without being a suck-up?

I shook his head.

"Oh, okay then, lets get you some pajamas!" Jason was way too happy about this, like he got a kick out of taking care of me.

"No, its okay, I can where my own clothes."

"Yeah," Jason said, as he opened his drawer. "Not happening." He took out one of his shirts. "This is the smallest thing I got. Hopefully I have some smaller pants..." He through the shirt, and a pair of boxers on the bed, as he continued his search.

I tried them on. Jason's boxers didn't fit at all, so I tied the side into a knot, and his shirt was like a nightgown. Something in the back of my mind screamed at me to be rude, or not except his help. I have no idea why he had been on the deck at night or why he made me take a warm shower or give me his clean, over-sized closes, but I wasn't about to complain.

Jason was nice, too nice, and on some hidden level, I liked that. Don't get me wrong, I would never show him. Nope, kindness just wasn't my style. Jason turned around with some pants I knew would never fit me. Then he made this stupid face, and squealed like a little girl. Putting his hands to his face he begin to talk like one. "Ahh! Nico, you look so adorable!" I rolled my eyes, but the taller teen continued. "Oh my gods, that is so freaking cute! My shirt is like a dress on you!" The one thing that stood out to me was the fact that he said 'freaking' instead of 'fucking'.

He is such a goody-two-shoes. Finally, Jason calmed down. Then he did something even more unexpected than stripping me naked. (Which I wasn't quite over yet. My blush was still bright red.) The idiot walked over to his bed, and pulled back the covers. THEN HE ACTUALLY TOLD ME TO GET IN!

He wanted me to get in his bed. He wanted me to get in his bed. He wanted me to get in his bed. On the out-side, I held a annoyed look of utter hatred, but on the in-side I was hyperventilating.

"Oh, come on." Jason said sadly. "I'm not letting you sleep out there. I'm mad at myself for even letting you in the first place."

"Why do you care so fucking much?" I asked. I was being ungrateful, yeah, but I couldn't have helped being suspicious. No one was nice to me. NO one.

"Because your my friend." Jason answered simply. It was a dumb response, but I liked it, and Jason meant it. So I crawled in.

It was so much warmer than outside. The bed was soft, and I was so comfortable. More comfortable than I have ever been in my own skin. Or, at least, scene Bianca died. And it had nothing to do with the fact Jason was sleeping right next to me. I didn't like the idea of it, but the son of Jupiter turned out the lights. I didn't see him in the dark, but I could feel him as he got in. Fucking fat Jason. He said goodnight, and I remained silent. He fell asleep, and stayed asleep. Well, at least, I thought he was asleep.

I was wallowing in my own pity, hating my self, when he rolled over, and held me. His chest was huge, and I didn't mind snuggling close to it. All he said, to my embarrassment was "Good night, Nico." like a parent reminding me its past curfew. Jason hugged me until I fell asleep, and he was still there in the morning.

In the morning, Jason was up. Like, by the time the sun was shining through the port-hole, he was showered, and ready to go. Unfortunately, the rest of the Argo was sleeping. He later told me that he just sat and played with my hair."Really?" I had asked him. He wanted to me to believe that, for about six hours, he was brushing my hair. Yeah, totally believable.

At about ten, everyone was up, and Jason really wanted to go to breakfast. I mumbled to him to go ahead, because the bed was so toasty, but I should have know what Jason would do. He picked me up, bridal style, and walked out the door. I didn't mind much; Jason was comfy too, so I snuggled into his shoulder.

You should have seen everyone faces. Utter shock. Jason sat me down, and slid in next to me. His plate filled with pancakes, and mine with dried fish, and fruits. Jason wrinkled his nose. "Why do you eat that?" He asked.

"I'm Greek." I said, picking up my mug, instantly, it filled with red liquid.

"That better be grapefruit juice." Jason mumbled, lifting his fork to his lips. I made a sound in the back of my thought; wanting to protest the 'I'm Greek' thing again. "Don't get snooty because I wont let you drink wine." Jason said, not taking his attention away from his plate.

"I'm not hungry." "Yes, you are. Now stop making a fuss."

"What about my time in the jar?" I asked, angry. "If you don't start eating, you'll never gain you appetite back." Jason said. After that I just gave up, and put a grape in my mouth.

As anyone would expect, the rest of the team was taken back. Jason, and I were complete opposes. They had their jokes, and questions, but Jason barely answered any of them.

It was, from that moment on, official, that I would forever be under Jason's care. Meaning he would beat up bullies for me, cut my meat, (I realize that could be taken as a sexual reference, but, I mean that he would cut my food for me into small bites so I wouldn't choke.) and every night, Jason made me sleep with him (again, I'm not making a sex reference.) Piper hated it, Percy got weird, Annabeth's a bitch, hormones are flying every ware on the Argo, and now, I'm apart of it. This, ladies, and gentlemen, is the story of my new mommy Jason...

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 part one

**Hello everyone! Sorry for such a long wait, but here we go! Capter 2 part one! I think I will call it ... Gay, dead-looking boy on the beach? Hmmm... I'll have to work on it.**

**Please enjoy!**

I like to read, okay? I didn't understand why it was such a big fucking deal when everyone walked in on me with a book in my hands. I was a good book too. A kid who doesn't know his parents, a pretty sucky life. A dude named Jason (Spelled Jazon) taking care of him. I could relate. Its not lie I'm dumb either, just everyone assumes it. Annabeth was the first to comment. "Nico! I didn't know you read." What a fucking bitchy thing to say!

"You mean, you didn't know he liked to read?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Hazel saw the awkward moment fast approaching so she interjected. "What'ch reading?"

"The Accidental Hero."

Percy sighed. "The story of my life."

Nico turned his head to glare at the teenager. "So you're infected with an alien-robot-zombie parasite that plans to kill everyone you love an care for?"

While Percy tried to comprehend what had just been said, Leo mumbled under his breath. "What type of book do you read?"

"Yeah Percy," Nico said. "If you were a real hero, someone would have written a book about you."

Annabeth stepped forward. "Don't be rude Nico, were all just amazed that you can even read."

"What the fuck?" Nico protested.

"Annabeth," Percy tried. "That's unfair-"

Yeah, unfair we have to deal with this type of person."

"Now hold on a minute!" Jason said to the other blonde.

Annabeth looked shocked. "Woh! What did I do?" Annabeth glanced at Nico. He hated her even looking at her, but the way she did just now was worse. Like she knew exactly what she did, and she was proud.

"Your at two-face bitch!" Nico screamed. He heaved in his breaths to keep his face in check.

The child of wisdom smirked, like she had been waiting for this. She tapped the side of her nose. "Sticks, and stones." Something evil flashed in her eyes. "Until their self inflicted."

Nico could only stare. Jason on the other hand didn't. He moved his massive body in between the two. Like any mother, he picked Nico up easily. mothers always seem so strong. Expressly to their babies. Children see their mothers holding them so close, and lovingly, yet also being swift, and fearless when holding a spitting pan. Mothers vacuum and place calls and hold heavy babies all at the same time. Nico, nor anyone who isn't a mother, cant even begin to understand how they do this. But now, Jason, seeing his baby being attacked. Moved like any mother would. Jason swept up Nico in his arm, and was gone. he moved so quick that in moments, they were in Jason's cabin.

Nico was set on the bed. Jason held his friend's face in his big hands. They locked eyes. Jason looking for any signs of hurt, but found nun. Just to be sure he asked "Are you okay?"

A hard frown was etched on his face, but Nico nodded.

Jason hesitated a moment, but then got up. He turned to Nico. "If she ever-"

"I'm fine." Nico said, knowing what he was going to say.

"But Nico, if-"

"I said I'm fine-"

"Nico, lesson to me." Jason said, now with a harsh tone. But it didn't last. His eyes, and shoulders relaxed. "If someone ever tries to hurt you, I know you can whoop their asses, but I'm not so sure about when their using their words." This surprised Nico. Jason knelt down. He touched one of the boy's pale cheeks. Jason leaned in. "You are- ... you mean a lot to me." Jason tilted Nico's chin so they were eye-to-eye. "You are my friend. and an amazing fighter." Nico had no idea what that had to do with anything. "If you see me in a battle, do you promise to come to my aid if I can not bare it alone?"

"Of course." Nico said.

"Then, if I see that you are overwhelmed by what someone else said or did, I will always be there... Do we have a deal?"

Jason's face was so sincere; all Nico could do was nod.

Jason stood. Then as if a switch had been flipped, Jason was all happy-happy-roman again. "Right, so we found this island, too far off the cost, so no one knows its here except us. We were planing to make a day of it, so we were coming back to the boat to tell you, and get our swimsuits. I don't suppose you have one?"

"Do I look like someone who frolics on the beach?" Jason thought for a moment. "NO!"

Jason laughed at the blushing teen. "Well that the first thing to fix when we get there.

"I want to read my book."

"You can read your book on the island."

"Then I wont need a swimsuit."

Jason looked sternly at the boy. "Don,t you want to show off that hot bod to all the crew?"

"No. Besides, do you count white flesh stretched tightly over ribs a 'hot bod'?"

"Only when its yours."

Nico flushed red.

"Wanna ware my underwear as swim trunks?"

"No."

"Then its time to see Leo!"

**line to divide the story-(o)-line to divide the story**

So Leo's waist is much smaller than Jason's, and very close to Nico's size. Nico was forced to ware his extra swimwear. Only, it wasn't exactly Hades inspired. More like Aphrodite. The shorts were made to look like a white sandy beach. That part was fine by Nico. The only problem was who was standing on the beach. Two- one on each leg- hot (Nico guessed) bimbos in red bikinis. They were shone from the torso up, with huge beach balls men called boobs. Nico scowled at them in the bathroom mirror. One was blonde, and the other brunet. Annabeth, and Piper popped into his head. Two girls who always made a point to lean forward when they wore low collars, and bend eve farther then necessary so their asses were very noticeable.

"I know its not great, but do you think you can ware it?"

"Will it make you happy?"

"I want you to swim with us."

Nico sighed. "Okay then."

He reached out for the door knob. Sighing again, he opened the door. Jason standing right outside in purple SPQR swim trunks and a white-t cracked a smile.

Nico flinched. "What?"

"Its just, with that on, you almost look... strait."

Nico shouted at him, but the image of Piper, and Annabeth flashed through his mind. He frowned. Without thinking, Nico walked forward, and wrapped his arms around Jason's torso. He nuzzled his face in close. Smelling Jason, and feeling his warmth.

"W- Nico it was a joke. I didn't mean to-"

"Its not you. It's-" Nico paused. "Do- do I equal a girl?"

Jason frowned, not understanding.

"I mean, women mean a lot to our culture. Their depicted as beautiful, they're seen as special, and sexy," Nico looked up. "They create life. I'm gay... I don't do that. Any of that. Am... I want to be loved by men, but if I can do any of that, how can I expect to be loved?"

Jason looked concerned, but slightly amused. "Are you asking if there are any other gay men in this world?"

"NO. I want to know if I'm just as good as Annabeth!" The moment those words escaped his mouth he regretted them. His hands helpless flew to his mouth to try and undo what had been done. Tears spilled from Nico's eyes. Running down his face. He stepped back, away from Jason, until the Bathtub caught his feet and tripped him. Jason leaned over the tub.

"I don't think shes better than me!" Nico sobbed.

Jason shook his head. "And shes not. She's evil." Nico looked up at his harsh tone. "She knows what she does to you, and she enjoys hurting you." Jason reached out for the crying boy, and picked him up. Jason walked him over to the bad, and put Nico in his lap. The younger boy rapped his arm around Jason's neck. "Don't let her get to you. Your nice. Charming, and so much more down to earth than she it. So fucking what if that is what strait men want. Your gay. Don't even consern yourself with that." Jason smiled. "Oh, and by the way, your not allowed to be dating until I aprove. Got it?" Jason wiggled his eyebrow, causing Nico to laugh.

"You can't tell me what to do you know." Nico said.

"Yes I can."

Nico smiled. "How do you figure?"

"Because I can do this." Jason stood up, still holding Nico. Just as he began to squirm, Jason hung the son of Hades upside down by his foot. Nico screamed, and laughed at the same time. He grabbed at Jason's legs.

They played like that for a while until Frank popped his head in the door. "Err... guys, everyone wants to leave for the island now. So if... um... yeah."

Jason smiled, and put Nico down. Nico smiled. Strong and powerful and loving is how you could discribe any mother. When it came to Annabeth, though, as if she was a lioness, and Nico a baby zebra, Jason would protect his baby no matter what. Nico thought for a moment. If Annabeth was a lion, and Nico was a Zebra, Jason must be a lion too. Not that he was like Annabeth or anything, just... Nico didn't want to get too close to Jason. He had to remember that he was gay, and Jason was not...

**Next time, on My New Mommy Jason, will Annabeth ever stop being mean to Nico? Will Frank ever understand the other weirdo on the ship? And does Nico have a secret he's been hidding from Jason?**

**Find out- right now!**

**Yes. No. No. (Not in the correct order. Hee hee *troll face*)**


	3. help me please?

**Hello everyone! This isn't a chapter. I just thought everyone should Gabe it rubbed in their face that I'm in california a am going to the beach today! Yay! Just like Nico! If anything happens to me today, I will write it in. If you have any fun or bad or sometghing that has happened to you at the beach, please comment of pm! I totaly need and want some help on part 2!**

Bye bye now!


End file.
